Loved you since the third grade
by growlbabygrowl99
Summary: Nero met his first love in third grade but his love became his friend. After that he chose to keep it secret from everyone else ecspecially him.
1. Chapter 1

_**All Human hope you like it Please reveiw!**_

* * *

The day i met Chesh i really thougth i wanted to push him of a clift but now not so much. We met in third grade in the middle of the year. It was his first day and the teacher decided it would be a good idea to sit him next to me.

"Hi im Chesh and i love your hair!" Before he started to play with it. I looked over at the kid with purple and pink hair and smiled my 'get the fuck off of me' smile his way and when he saw it he slowly pulled away from me with a slight blush. When i saw this my grin slipped away and i turned to him.

"Im Nero and welcome..And thanks for the complient about my hair its like my fathers but his is fadded now because he's old" I said babbleing as i shut my mouth my heart was pounding and i was blushing like a school girl. He looked at me and laughed. After that we became best friends

* * *

_PRESENT DAY-ELEVENTH GRADE _

"Hey chesh what up with you and lilian?" I asked and Chesh looked at me with a look of anger on his face. He got his books from his locker and slammed the locker door shut. I looked at him with concern. i knew him and her had an arguement and that they werent talking to each other and that her friends sidded with him and a lot of his friends sided with her.

"nothing you heard about it im sure you know everything about it and your more than willing to take her side in this." He growled and started to walk towards the lunch room. So that is why he is upset...

"Come on get over her..she was a bith to everyone and she expected you to be her waiter all the time. That and..." i cut myself off as we walked into the cafeteria we saw Lilian making out with Chesh's cousin. I gasped and grabbed Chesh's arm to keep him from doing anything stupid and that seemed to calm him down cause he just walked past her and Dane and bumped into him with his shoulder causing her and him to stummble and almost fall. I walked behind Chesh making sure to keep my mouth shut. After we got our trays and sat down we were joined by a few of the other people we hung out with. chesh was talking to the group and laughing at their jokes but i could see in his eyes that he was upset over the whole situation. I just kept my mouth shut and ate my lunch. After I finished my food i got up dumped my tray and left the room to go to the bathroom.

On my way Derick a guy on the football team attemted to trip me which i avoided but as i turned to look bak at him one of his friends tripped me and i fell onto my stomach. These guys love to torture me they have since 6th grade but even though they do Chesh always get back at them some how but this time i guess they didnt care. They started to kick me and punching me. People had gathered around and some were screaming 'fight! fight!' over and over again others were just standing there watching scared to step in. After a few minuets i couldnt see because both of my eyes were swollen shut but i could hear soeone grunting and people being trown away from me.

"Get to class all of you know! you four in my office now! Cheshshire take your friend to the bathroom and then to the nurse okay?" Mr. Ganford asked andim guessing chesh nodded before helping me up onto my feet and helping me walk to the bathroom. As he helped me get all the blood off of my mouth and face he helped me into the nurse's office.

After the nurce looked at my wounds she went to tell the office to go into cold blue because she needed to call the hospital for professional help. As she left Nero still sat in the room with me and everything was quiet until the question that i knew was plauging Chesh's mind was spoken.

"why didnt you tell me you were gay?" He asked looking at me.

"Because i thought you wouldnt be my friend anymore because of it. That and you just saw what happened out there if you were with them i would probably be dead right now other than being banged up." I said. My swollen eyes were going down so i saw the hurt and pain in his eyes and face.

"I had the right to know but i guess you dont see me as a good friend that can keep his promise about being here for you always right?" After saying this he got up and left the room and most likely my life...

* * *

_**I dont own the Cheshshire cat**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_The kiss was slow and hesitant and was over way to soon. Chesh looked into my eyes and smiled before kissing me again with more force this time. I parted with excitement and Chesh's tongue invaded my mouth. He was fast and passionate and he felt so right up against me. His hands ran through my red hair and his unnaturally long cat-like claws scrapped through my scalp sending shivers through my spine and i drug my nail down his back and lifted his shirt so i could touch his skin..._

I awoke with a start as i realized it wasnt true and that i was in my bad at home with a lot of stitches and gauze around my body, i felt like crying i wanted it to be real so badly. I keep thinking of him and every time i did it made me want to break into tears. It's not like i wouldn't have told him i was just waiting till every thing died down and the drama stopped. I didn't want him to worry about me being gay and him being distracted while working on his studys. I got up out of bad and dressed in the looses clothing i have which is a pair of black sweatpants and a very baggy shirt so it doesnt rub against my stiches in my side and doesnt squeeze my fractured rib any.

As i walk into the kitchen i look at the clandar..it's been five and a half days since ive seen Chesh its like he doesnt want anything to do with me...I hated myself because i hurt him, i really am ever since we met in third grade he was the only one who talk to me and i followed him around every where and he never let something get between us sure we had our arguments but it doesnt look like im ever going to be able to tell him how i feel after hiding for so long it feels weird being out in the open with Chesh...

I ate breakfast and after a five minuet talk from my mother about taking it easy and not over doing it. It was tuesday and my doctor told me that i coud go back today but ui had to take it easy for at least another week. As i wated for the bus i played on my phone. After beating 6 rounds of angry birds I heard the bus comming. My eyes werent swollen anymore and i could see fine but my body hurt like a elephant had stomped on me. As the bus arrived i felf a pang of sadness Chesh rides my bus...

As i got on i saw Chesh sitting in the back just starring out the window with no one beside him but i figured hes still mad at me so i sat with Lea and as i was going to sit down i note was handed to me...I could tell it was from Chesh because he always doodled on his notes.

_Come sit back here_

_Im not going to hurt you i could never do that _

_I...I hate that you didnt tell me but all this time ive been scared to death that you were seriously hurt._

_And what you said about me being like Tom and them..._

_I could never do that ever your my best friend and its staying like that._

I starred at the note and smiled as i got up andmoved back to sit with Chesh my best friend.


	3. The song

The bus ride from my house to the school took about three hours (and thats why the school has dorm rooms we only go home for the weekend) So i had charged my Ipod all weekend and had it all charged up and ready to listen to i even had a play list for everyone i knew and i had a especially long list for Chesh.

As i brought it out of my poket Chesh looked at me expectantly and i handed him the ipod and a headphone and he smiled and started looking through my playlist's and when I wasn't paying attention to what he picked he froze. I looked at him and then looked at the iPod and saw that he had clicked on the play list named 'Loved you since the third grade' I just stared at the IPod as he clicked on it and started the first song...That was the main song that reminded me of him.

_**Verse 1**_

**_We are, teenage hearts_**

**_ Forever young._**

**_we think we know it all, but we don't.._**

**_no we don't._**

**_and I heard you moved on..._**

**_moved away somewhere down the coast, is what they say_**

**_I think that's great _**

**_Chorus_**

**_I, I am in love_**

**_So much in love!_**

**_I am in love... _**

**_With you._**

**_You are afraid._**

**_You pushed me away _**

**_You are afraid you loved me too._**

**__****_Verse 2_**

**_We would write our names on everything._**

**_But were not on the same page much these days..._**

**_anyway,_**

**_I wish, it was yesterday_**

**_so I could lock the gate._**

**_We'd say the things We'd never thought we'd say._**

**_I'd never let you get away_**

**_Chorus..._**

**_Verse 3_**

**_And we said, things we didn't mean..._**

**_Promises we couldn't keep..._**

**_I knew I meant it then,_**

**_Its funny how things change _**

**_But you don't have to be afraid_**

**_Chorus..._**

**_We were teenage hearts_**

**_Forever young..._**

When the song ended Chesh looked at me shocked and i smiled and blushed to high heavens and looked down at my hands which were shaking. Chesh reached for my hand and intertwined our hands together and when i loved up he had a note in between to fingers...

I hesitantly reached for it and grabbed it to open it. my heart was pounding and wouldn't slow down it was hard to breath and what i read shocked me.

_Your amazing and i would never push you away or move on_

_and i was afraid...afraid you wouldn't love me too._

I looked at him and he was blushing (when did Chesh ever blush!) and I smiled at him and as the bus ride to the school dragged on it took two hours to finish the playlist.

* * *

HEY Everyone The song in this chapter is NOT! i repeat not mine that honor goes to _**Allstar weekend** _if you want to listen to it it's called Teenage hearts thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

All day long I was floating on air. every class period I had with Chesh I was giddy and in those periods he would hold my hand through out the class which worked cause I was left handed and he was right handed. In the classes he wasn't in I was quiet and gloomy and at lunch I couldn't get enough of talking to him I mean I barely let him talk and the only time he did is when he told me to eat some food and quit running my mouth and I blushed and began to eat. After I ate my lunch I got up and so did he and we walked to our next class which was thankfully our second to last class.

Our teacher Mr. Sidle was a very religious person and he hated me. I mean its not like I try to make him hate me...what that's a lie and Chesh though it was stupid that I do. I waved at him and he glared at me and motioned to my seat in the back. I smiled devilishly after me and Chesh sat down at our table and he kicked my leg under the table and I looked at him and he shook his head 'no' Which only made me smile more as I started talking to will.

"Hey so have you heard about Lindsey?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"So apparently she's Prego and the person who fucked her and knocked her up is Doug" I told him and the teacher screamed my name and I waved at him again. And he walked back to the back of the class and grabbed me by the back of my jacket and pulled me to the front with me laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

" You sir are getting on my very last nerve! Do you know why?"

"Yes sir Its because I said Fucked" I smiled my most Evil smile and flipped him off.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Mr. sidle screamed.

" OOO Sir you said a word that has the word ASS in it." I said in my most shocked voice and then turned to grab my bag from the chair and walk out of the room. As I grabbed my bag Chesh was trying not to laugh but at the same time I could tell he was angry with me. Now that made me wish I didn't do it but I couldn't resist tomorrow will be a different day cause ill come in apology's and all this would be settled. As I walked the hall way heading to my dorm room I was tackled and thank god I was in the main dorm hall and fell onto a Bean bag.

"What was that?!" Nero exclaimed holding my hands behind my back and breathed into my ear. I laughed and rolled onto my back and blew my hair out of my face only for it to fall back into my eyes. When Chesh noticed and brushed them away out of my face. I looked into his eyes and smiled as he got up he reached for my hand and helped me up off the bean bag and when he pulled me to my feet our faces were only apart by 3 or 4 inches. As we stood there looking into each others eyes Chesh slowly moved forward and put his lips against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like I was flying as I slowly closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. His lips were soft and warm as he moved them against mine. I moaned into his mouth and started to kiss him back and before anything could go to fast he pulled away and hugged me close. As I buried my face into his shoulder I thought of a song that described how I felt right this moment.

_**Your voice is the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said **_

_**your eyes are the brightest of all the colors **_

_**I don't wanna ever love another **_

_**you'll always be my thunder **_

_**so bring on the rain**_

_**And bring on the tunder**_

I started humming the tune and pulled away and jogged to my room and grabbed my journal from my desk as Chesh came in and closed the door. I didn't have a room mate since everyone knew I was gay no one wanted to be in here with me. As started writing down the chorus to the song I looked up at Chesh and saw him looking at the wall behind my bed. I looked and realized it was all my poems and drawings. I saw him walk up to them and pull one of the wall easily. It was a picture I drew from memory of Chesh.

"I was in 7th grade when I drew that...it was so long ago all I remember is that I ran home crying that day and needed to draw and when i was finished i looked at in shock. Ive never been able to draw someone from an up ward angle looking down like that but i did it then and i can only do it when im drawing you..." I said slowly closing my Journal and walking up behind and right before i could say anything else Chesh had his lips against mine in a fight for dominance which i lost quickly because i was pushed onto he bed and kissed me more slowly and he moaned when i lifted my head for air but he didn't seem bothered because he started to kiss down my neck and bit the sensitive spot right above my collar bone. I opened my eyes and pushed him off of my and sat up quickly before walking into the bathroom where I sat panicked...

_What if hes doing this as a joke, i mean we arent technically together...are we? Its just a joke that's it a joke there is no way he would want to be with me im dirt compared to him..._I thought but my thoughts were interrupted by Chesh knocking on the door to the bathroom asking if i was ok.


	6. Authors note

_**IM so sorry to all of you reading this im stuck like badly I hat it soooooo much but any way in the last chapter the song lyrics were not mine its called thunder and its sung by a band I cannot recall off the back but TrancyKat does If you wanna know who sings it ask her... :P well im gonna call it a draw and get my friend to help me write this next chapter I guess...**_


	7. Chapter 7

My heart started to pound when he knocked again and asked the same thing with worry in his voice. My hands started to shake and when I looked In the mirror my face was pale.

"y-yea im f-fine" I stuttered and sat against the bathroom door and stared at the floor trying to place together how I could end it with him without him being upset with me. five minuets later he knocked again.

"Nero please come out lets talk...you're probably scared to death right now...Please?" The last part sounded strained and panicked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before standing up and opening the door. Chesh looked surprised that I actually opened the door and when he saw my face he grabbed my hand and led me to the bed where he pushed me down so I was sitting and he pulled my computer chair around to sit in front of me. I looked down scared for him to even see me like this but he wouldn't have it and he grabbed me chin and pushed my face up.

"Nero please talk to me I don't want you to hide things from me I care about you more than you think...yea ive been with a lot of girls and ive hurt quite a few of those girls too but that's because they weren't making me feel the way I wanted to feel...but you do. You make me feel like the sun is shining when its raining outside, like dancing when I feel like crying, loved when I feel hated. Nero don't ever doubt how much you mean to me im not using you...why would I ever do that to you? you were and are still my best friend and its been that way since third grade and will continue to be that way till we're old and disgusting...okay?

My eyes started to water and soon enough I was crying and hugging him. "Thank you! and I know we've been friends since forever and all my memories I have not a single one of them isn't shared with you! and you could never be disgusting I mean look at your body compared to mine its sexy as hell!" He laughed and hugged me back tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were a blur. We didn't have any problems at the school since Tom and his friends got suspended and the office had threatened their parents if I didn't make a full recovery then all of the boys would be expelled and turned in to the authorities. I didn't care about what happened to those jackasses because of them I was with Chesh and I couldn't be happier...but Chesh on the other hand. He says he loves me but I can't believe that because his ex keeps bothering him about it saying 'I always knew you were gay it always to special work to get you up and ready.' When I heard that I was pissed.

"Listen you bitch just because you hate that he broke up with you but get over the fact that you didn't make him happy and trust me doll it only takes me one kiss to get him hot and bothered...now every time you say that you're hurting your reputation too." I said way to calm for Chesh's liking. As we walked to our second period class our hands intertwined and my head on his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Chesh finally asked. I looked at him and smiled a little and answered.

"Because I'm tired of people putting your sex life down...that and she was spreading a lie. So I just stated the truth." As I said the end of the sentence he pushed me into the wall and kissed me with all his heart. I smiled through the kiss and started to blush as I noticed people watching... There is other gay couples in the school I don't understand why they are like this with us and not them. As I thought this I saw Mr. Sidle standing there and his face flaming and looking pissed as could be.

"My room now!" He all but yelled. Chesh buried his red face in my neck before straightening and following Mr. Sidle back to his room


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived at Mr. Sidle's office and be shut the door behind us as we came In and sat down. We watched as he gathered papers up on his desk and shove them into drawers behind his desk.

"Umm sir I am really sorry for the public display of affection in the hall way it wont happen again. I pro..." Cheshire cut himself off score he could promise Mr. Sidle that we wouldn't kiss in the halls anymore. I coughed trying to hide my amusement for Chesh's sake. I don't want to see Cheshire get in trouble because of me.

"No it won't happen In front of my class anymore I promise you  
that. All the time Nero you are getting in trouble and only in my class I have reasons to suspect that you are doing this to spite me once again..." As he trailed off I saw Cheshire's shocked face and how realization dawn across his features before he got up with a angered and sad look and stormed out of the classroom and stood to go after him and I followed him out of the classroom. As we went running through the dorm yard I saw someone out of the corner of my eye about to throw something at Cheshire and by the looks of it, it looks as if it was a large rock and once the guy through it I looked at Cheshire and saw that he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings.

I jumped in front of the object before It could touch or even get near Cheshire which the object which was a very large rock, Impacted with my chest and thrown me to the ground with it. I tried to breath after I pushed the rock off of me but the breaths were short and shallow and hurt to much to do more than that and my vision was getting worse and worse by the second and I could see figures gathered around me as I struggled to breath and stay awake. One figure stood out from them all cause it was taller than the others and was kneeling beside me and before I knew it, it was lifting my torso and laying me back against his front. It was all quiet for all except the sobs and pleads from the figure I was leaning against.

"Nero come on please don't be hurt badly. Ill help however I can just tell me what to do...please just please don't leave me." The figure that I realized was chesh was above me whispering words into my ear. I smiled a little and kissed his cheek softly and after that everything went dark. All the noises were gone so were the figures and the pain...


	10. Chapter 10

Ok im feeling really generous so I posted two chapters today and now I'm having writers block so don't expect much for a while cause when I'm block it usually takes awhile to get an idea IM SO SRRY but if you have any ideas I'm willing to hear them and ill write you back saying what I think about it ok? Thanks my lovelies!

* * *

My chest...it was on fire a-and my arm..it felt as if there were something stuck inside of my arm...and when I tried to move my arm away the object moved with it. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them against the horrid bright light of the hospital lights. I groaned and someone gasped at the sound a made the lights dim enough so I could open my eyes.

"Nero oh god.." I heard Chesh sigh. Before hugging me close to him. I closed my eyes against the tears that have came to my eyes and I groaned in pain as Chesh tightened his hold on me. He pulled back and grabbed my hand in his and kisses it before putting his forehead against it and kept it there even when my nurse came in to talk to us.

"Good evening Mr. Hatter. How do you feel right now and don't leave anything out well I know you're confused and scared but it's in my best interest to destroy all that confusion and worry ok?" I nodded and she continued. "Ok first you're friend here told me that you were trying to save him from being hit by a rock was made into a weapon by super glued glass shards on the side that hit you. Well the left several bad in Incisions along your chest and abdomen where some off the glass fell from the rock but still imbedded in your stomach so we had to go to surgery to get the pieces that were stuck in to deep. Well as you can see the surgery went quite well and in a few weeks you should be able to play whatever sport you play again or even lift weights." The nurse blushed a bright pink and Chesh chuckled and before I could respond he responded cruelly

"Babe he doesn't roll your way he's into dick not skank pussy so don't get any ideas rolling in your head he's mine and will always be mine so stop those silly ass fantasies that are filling your mind that are making you blush that way." Chesh growled and the nurse actually looked insulted and I noticed her bottom lip start to quiver and as she turned and walked quickly out of the room promising to be right back I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Cheshire Kat! What the hell?! You have no right to act like a complete jerk towards her she was doing nothing wrong you are so fucking screwed up sometimes I can't even believe I put up with your jackass self..." I was cut off when Chesh kissed me and I was in shock so I wasn't thinking about pushing him away and when he pulled away and looked into my eyes I could see the guilt, worry, sadness, and love in his eyes before he responded.

"I know babe, I'll apologize to her I'll be right back." He says before kissing my fore head and walked out of the room and the way the nurse had fled.


End file.
